The present disclosure relates to data processing and communications, and particularly, to data collection in cloud computing environments.
Hybrid cloud is a cloud computing environment which uses a mix of private cloud and public cloud services with cooperation between the two kinds of platforms. Now days, hybrid cloud is widely used to provide greater flexibility and more data deployment options.
The management of resources is important for providing high quality cloud computing services. In a cloud environment, either a public cloud or a private cloud, usually there are many different kinds of resources including physical resources from different provision technology, virtual resources from different virtualization technology, network resources, storage resources, software and licenses etc. As a key point to manage these resources, the management system must collect information of the resources. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an effective solution for collecting management data in cloud environments.